The Perfect Fit
by drakien
Summary: Auggie was coming to realize just how well Annie Walker fit into his life.


Title: The Perfect Fit

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Can I please have an Auggie for Christmas?

* * *

The first thing Auggie noticed about the 'new girl' at the DPD, once he'd cataloged her Jo Malone grapefruit scent and the confident click of her high-heeled shoes, was how well she fit next to him.

Even before his accident Auggie had been no stranger to having a woman on his arm…it just occurred more frequently now that a guide came in handy. He always enjoyed the feeling, too; he wouldn't be a guy if he couldn't say a curvy body next to his wasn't enjoyable.

But then Annie Walker came along and took his arm for the first time, and when she did…all of those previous women faded to nothing. He didn't know what it was about her, but it was as if she filled a space at his side that he hadn't even known existed. When she wasn't there, he felt like a part of him was missing. He found himself comparing the other women who occasionally took his arm to Annie…and they all came up short.

* * *

Her head fit in the hollow underneath his chin. She was the perfect height, which he found out when she'd returned from her first mission. He could tell from her voice that being shot at on her first day had shaken her, so he'd instinctively opened his arms.

Annie had stepped into them without hesitation, her head finding that perfect spot as her arms wrapped around him. They'd known each other for less than a day, but her posture, the strength with which she held him, spoke volumes. She was strong and independent, but in that moment her embrace told him that she trusted him to keep her safe from anything threatening her. Needed him to, even.

Auggie found himself _wanting_ to keep her safe from anything threatening her. Back then, he didn't realize that she'd just broken through one of the walls he'd put up around his heart. All he knew was that she was really nice to hug.

* * *

Four months later, and she was in his lap this time. She fit there too, curled up with one of his blankets wrapped around her.

It hadn't been an op gone wrong this time; it had been a nightmare. When she woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, her first reaction hadn't been to walk the few steps from the guesthouse to the house where her family was sleeping. No, it had been to grab her keys, drive across town, and bang on the door of his apartment.

Seconds after he pulled the door open she was in his arms, head tucked under his chin as she shook. He'd had enough nightmares in his day to know what was going on, so he made soothing noises as he guided her over to the couch and pulled her down into his lap after he sat. She stayed there, and once her tremors subsided they talked until he felt the warmth of the sun on his face.

* * *

Another month went by, and he found another place where she fit.

Auggie woke up on a bed that wasn't his, with an unknown weight holding him down. He panicked for a split-second before catching the distinctive smell of grapefruit.

Annie.

She'd called off work, and he'd gone to see her at the end of the day. He found out that she wasn't sick…well, she was, but not in a contagious way. He could smell the remnants of chocolate, and the sharp bite of salt and vinegar potato chips. He could smell another kind of salt too…tears.

He'd sat beside her on the bed, noting that she was practically wrapped around an industrial-sized hot water bottle, and asked her if there was anything he could do. She'd been hesitant to ask, but he finally got it out of her; would he just lay down for a little while and hold her?

He had, of course, curling around her and providing additional warmth. For hours, he massaged her back near the base of her spine and passed her tissues when she needed them. They must have fallen asleep at some point, because now he was waking up and Annie was sleeping peacefully on top of him, the contours of her body molded perfectly to his.

* * *

It had been almost two years since the first time she'd taken his arm. The longer he knew Annie Walker, the more he realized that she fit him perfectly in almost every way possible. He'd finally realized that she'd been unintentionally laying siege to his emotional defenses since that first day they'd met, but by then it was far too late to do anything about it.

They'd argued, flirted, and dated other people, flirted more, and gotten in and out of trouble more times than they could conveniently count. Nothing changed his feelings towards her, nor, he suspected, her feelings towards him.

It seemed natural, when the two of them finally stopped dancing around their feelings and came together. She was already the most important person in his life, and now he could tell her, show her.

The night they first made love, for the first time in longer than he could remember, Auggie willingly let someone completely into his heart.

And she fit perfectly.

* * *

A/N: My first posted Covert Affairs fic. I've got a few more in the queue, so I'll (hopefully) be posting them over the next few weeks. We'll see if work decides to kill me. Reviews are love!


End file.
